Generally, gold balls are one of three types. A first type is a multi-piece wound ball wherein a vulcanized rubber thread is wound under tension around a solid or semi-solid core, and thereafter enclosed in a single or multi-layer covering of tough, protective material. A second type of golf ball is a one-piece ball formed from a solid mass of a resilient material that has been cured to develop the necessary degree of hardness to provide utility. One-piece molded balls do not have second enclosing cover. A third type of ball is a multi-piece non-wound ball that includes a liquid, gel or solid core of one or more layers and a cover having one or more layers formed over the core.
Attempts to improve and/or optimize performance characteristics in golf balls are typically directed toward achieving better feel when the ball is struck with a golf club, and also allowing for increased or optimum distance while at the same time adhering to the rules set forth by the United States Golf Association (U.S.G.A.) regarding the physical characteristics and performance properties of golf balls. These rules specify that the weight of a golf ball shall not be greater than 1.620 ounces, the diameter of the ball shall not be less than 1.680 inches and the velocity of the ball shall not be greater than 255 feet per second (250 feet per second with 2% tolerance level). The U.S.G.A. rules also specify that the overall distance a golf ball should travel shall not cover an average distance (in carry and roll) greater than 280 yards, plus a 6% tolerance level (296.8 yards total).
As recited in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,823,891; 5,938,554; 6,277,037; 6,638,160; and 6,623,382, all assigned to the assignee hereof, a golf ball immersion indicator is described in which upon immersion of the golf ball, for instance in a pond, the appearance of the golf ball is changed so that the fact of its having been immersed is readily apparent to the golf ball user, thus to indicate a loss of performance.
While the above patents disclose various methods for changing the appearance of a golf ball that has been immersed or otherwise exposed to water for relatively long periods of time, in these patents the change in appearance is at least in some instances due to a color change induced by water immersion. This implies the utilization of layers of water-sensitive dyes or other materials which upon immersion either create or change their color.
Note that U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,160 utilizes water-activated ink which either appears or disappears upon the immersion of the golf ball in water. It will be appreciated that if the ink disappears then it is the ink itself which provides the water immersion indicia by altering the appearance of the golf ball through its absence.
In short, all of the above patents provide for the creation of color within a layer or imprint, or provide for the disappearance of the layer or imprint which is part of the layer in a color change operation within or on the layer.
This requires the application to a golf ball structure of a layer which in and of itself serves as the indicator.
By way of further background, in the past, an injected molded, water soluble golf ball is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,149 issued to Patrick E. Kane on Oct. 18, 1994. The purpose of this golf ball was to be able to be used off the fantail of a cruise ship, with the golf ball completely disintegrating when it had been immersed and left in sea water. It will be appreciated that the golf ball itself is not again playable and therefore does not constitute a playable golf ball.